Conventionally, control devices of a building block type which are configured by connecting a plurality of modules are known (for example, refer to JP01-184503A). This control device (programmable controller) of the conventional technology calculates a current consumption of the entire module to be connected, compares it with a power supply capacity of a power supply module, and determines the adaptability of the power supply module.